Together, Forever
by FL-Dead
Summary: What would happen if Undertale Sans and Underswap Papyrus were siblings and faced the genocidal human together? Well, read to find out. Do you like the outcome or not? (more focused on emotional state than action) (sad, character death) (T to be safe)


I'm just gonna write some ideas in some random One-Shot. And notes. And possible titels. Anyway, if I ever am in the mood, I will continue this, maybe even make a story with this idea in mind. No promises though. There will be spoilers, so go play the game before you even dare visiting the fanfiction page of Undertale in the first place. Also, I know that there are some things that are different from the game, so please remember that this is supossed to be an idea for a story. No comments about me not knowing the game please, like Undertale Sans and Underswap Papyrus not being siblings. Well, in this One-Shot, they are and this Underswap Papyrus is influenced by some of my many headcanons, so don't be surprised.

And before I forget it (If I'm wrong, correct me):

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

Underswap belongs to popcornpr1nce

-Lazy Bone Pair (don't know…|meh)

-Hoodie lovers (lol)

-Ketch-up with Honey! (lol|doesn't really fit with the general story)

-Ketchup and Honey (sounds like a ship…|meh|doesn't fit)

-Lazybones (lol|so true though)

-Two laid-back (Too laid-back) (no, just no)

-Lazy/Brainy Skelebros (not sure what to think about this|kinda like this a lot|favourite for now)

-Gifted/Skilled Skelebros (hmmm)

-So much alike and yet so different (o-…kay…?|kind of boring, don't know…|doesn't even really fit)

-Not alone (hmmm|fits for this One-Shot)

-Together (fits for this One-Shot)

-Together, Forever (is the most suitable for this One-Shot|favourite for now)

Warnings:

-sadness

-depression (maybe? I'm not sure...)

-character death

The young human child Frisk entered an all to familiar place. They were there before, just under different circumstances. The first run, was filled with… happiness, laugher, fun and friends. The young human somehow managed to free their friends, the monsters, from their long imprionment and the humans accepted them after some time. Everyone was happy, content and enjoyed their freedom. They were able to roam the surface, inhale the fresh air, savor the warmth of the for them long-forgotten sun and watch the real stars at night, like in the far past. The harmony between the two different races had been restored and everything was… perfect. Perfect, except for one essential factor. Their saviour. Their saviour was a young, curious child and during those peaceful times the young human thought about different outcomes. What would have happened when they approached their friends differently? What would have happened when they changed their actions? What would have happened when they were mean? What would have happened when they made their friends mad? What would have happened when they killed specific people? These thoughts were wrong and they knew it. Thus, they stopped thinking about these possibilities and resumed living their happy live, at least that was the original plan. The curiosity, the urge, became stronger until Frisk decided that it was enough. They will just make a quick reset, try the different outcomes and come back to this paradise. Nobody will remember anyway, right?

Now they are here, covered in every single monsters dust. In front of the child stood two skeletons that were hidden by shadows casted from the sunlight. The bright, comfortable light underlined the fact that it truly was a beautiful day outside. It didn't rain and many birds were singing a lovely melody. One could easily imagine a sea of gorgeous flowers blooming under a clear, blue sky. It was a perfect day to go outside and enjoy life in the nature, the ideal example of coexistence between completely different races. If the young child wanted to go outside, they would need to do one simple thing. They just needed to kill Asgore, a boss monster, and take his soul, maybe even kill the hole monster population along. It wasn't like anybody would remember their actions after a reset, right?

When the small human stepped into this hall for the first time, they were greeted by the two skeletons too. The smaller one wore a blue hoodie, black shorts with white stripes and a pair of pink slippers. Frisk remembered him as a kind monster who everyone called Sans and usually had a carefree personality. The taller one wore an orange hoodie, dark colored shorts with many pockets and orange, white sneakers. Like his shorter brother, he also was a very kind monster, but he always smoked a cigarette. It didn't really affect a skeleton very much, but it still harmed the humans and more organic monsters around him. He had an easy-going personality, similar to his brother, and went with the name Papyrus. They were known for their laziness and shared love for condiments. Frisk made many resets, made many different decisions, killed many different monsters, but they were never able to dispose of one of the skeletons. Everytime when they fought Papyrus, Sans would interfere and teleport away with his brother. It was always exactly before the final hit reached its goal. One could think that Sans knew when Frisk's weapon would reach Papyrus, like he remembered the past resets, but that was impossible. The worst part was that the genocidal human couldn't even get revenge on the short skeleton, because he never entered a fight with them.

This time will be different, at least that was what they hoped. It was the first time Frisk eliminated every single monster on their way and they were excitedly waiting for the skeletal brothers' judgement. The innocent-smiling human approached the two brothers, like always, and stopped a few metres in front of the two very similar monsters.

* _heya._

* _you've been busy, huh?_

* _…_

* _so, i've got a question for ya._

* _do you think even the worst person can change…?_

* _that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?_

Papyrus' slightly trembling voice clearly showed his sadness and uncertainty. He wanted to believe his words, believe that everyone can be a nice person, but deep inside his soul he knew that it wasn't true. The one to prove his beliefs wrong was standing in front of him, covered in dust and an emotionless expression on their face. They didn't say anything and just made one step closer to the skeletons before stopping again, waiting for the rest of the brothers' judgement.

* **heh heh heh heh…**

* **all right.**

* **well, here's a better question.**

* **do you wanna have a bad time?**

* **cause if you take another step forward…**

* **you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.**

That was the first time Sans actually gave the impression to be an actual threat and the sudden breaking of Frisk's picture of the short skeleton filled the young human with fear, but they collected themselves and dared to make another step towards the throne room. After all, they couldn't back off now, not when they already made it so far.

* _welp._

* _sorry, old lady._

Papyrus' voice clearly showed his emotions, again. The remorse, the sorrow he felt at that moment weighted heavily on his mind. He moved his right hand up to his teeth, took the cigarette and dropped it on the ground. He stepped on it, efficiently turning the fire off, and gathered the courage to face the human for the first time in this conversation. Frisk didn't notice how Papyrus, unlike Sans, never looked up at them prior to that point and now the tall skeleton stared them directly in the eyes, determination burning in his own empty pair. The brothers closed their eye-sockets and slowly opened them again. Now even Sans didn't have pupils anymore, only emptiness could be found. The two monsters stared directly at the human's eyes and spoke at the same time.

* **t** _h_ **i** _s_ **i** _s_ **w** _h_ **y** _w_ **e** _n_ **e** _v_ **e** _r_ **m** _a_ **k** _e_ **p** _r_ **o** _m_ **i** _s_ **e** _s_ **.**

Frisk could feel how their soul was being ripped from their body and put inside a box. Everything became black and white, besides the buttons and their soul, and the four familiar options FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY appeared once again. Over the box, where their soul currently was, were both skeletons with their usual lazy expressions and closed eye-sockets. Both. Sans actually decided to fight them and that fact made the young child even more excited than they already were. Now they could finally get revenge, at least that was their thought at the start of this ordeal, because they didn't expect the next events.

* _it's a beautiful day outside._

* _birds are singing, flowers are blooming…_

* **on days like these, kids like you…**

Suddenly, the world went black and when everything returned to normal Frisk saw two pairs of empty eye-sockets staring directly at them. The brothers spoke together, again, and for that one sentence only did Sans' font change from Comic Sans to Sans Serif.

* _S_ **h** _o_ **u** _l_ **d** _b_ **e** _b_ **u** _r_ **n** _i_ **n** _g_ **i** _n_ **h** _e_ **l** _l_ **.**

The change of fonts surprised the young human, because they never saw a person using two different ones before. What was even more surprising, or to be more precise, shocking was the unexpected attack from the skeletons. Normally, Frisk was the one who made the first move, it was like that in every single fight, but this one didn't follow that unwritten rule. Sans quickly took his left hand out of his hoodie pocket and moved it up. Then, during the short time the small monster needed to move his hand down, a yellow and blue flashing pupil glowed in his left eye-socket and Frisk's soul turned dark-blue until it met the bottom of the box. Only a few moments later after Sans' pupil vanished and the human's red soul had been released, a row of bones shot up from the bottom of the box and hit the very culmination of the human with full force. Despite the shocked state of the young child, they still managed to escape the assault by moving into the top half of the fighting area and survive. In the split second they got to rest, the small human was filled with dread, because they already lost more than half of their HP. A quick peek at their enemys revealed the attacker to be Papyrus and the tall monster's right hand vanishing into his right hoodie pocket was the only warning the young child got before the next flood of bones appeared from the left side, moving to the other end at a very fast pace. They were lucky to find the gap in the bones early enough, otherwise they would have been dead. Frisk managed to stay in the gap most of the time and thus averted most of the possible damage. They felt proud of themselves, but that happy moment didn't even last for a second, because the next attack came as fast as the one before. Frisk still didn't fully recover from the shock before and the next assault didn't really help, on the contrary. The weird skull form of the blasters sent the young child back into the state of full shock. The first wave turned the walls of the box into dangerous zones, only leaving the small spot in the middle out. The second one had the shape of a giant X, turning the once dangerous walls into safe areas. The third one covered the same places as the first one with only the skulls being placed differently. The fourth and last wave consisted of two gigantic skulls on the left and right side which shot two big blasts, filling the hole box except for the top and bottom walls, but Frisk already died in one of the past waves.

Of course, it didn't take long for the young human to come back with renewed determination and they immediately ran to the skeletons. It was the next conversation that made them realise that their reset ability wasn't perfect.

* _heya._

* **you look frustrated about something.**

* **g** _u_ **e** _s_ **s** _w_ **e** _'_ **r** _e_ **p** _r_ **e** _t_ **t** _y_ **g** _o_ **o** _d_ **a** _t_ **o** _u_ **r** _j_ **o** _b_ **,** _h_ **u** _h_ **?**

Frisk was shocked, again. They never imagined these brothers to have such secrets. Firstly, their actual fighting power. Secondly, their memories from past timelines. Thirdly, their abilities. The young human felt sorrow wash over them. They thought that nobody would remember their horrible actions, their joy while ending the precious lives of their beloved, innocent friends, their determination to commit those crimes. They thought that they could make everything right with an easy, fast and painless reset, that they could return to the heavenly life on the surface at any time, that they could bring peace in their lives once again, that everything would be the same. The young child was wrong, there were two monsters whose memories remained, who remembered every single terrible crime they commited, who now stood here, judging them, stopping them. After that realisation hit the small human with full force, they wanted to stop, they wanted to apologise, they wanted to plea for forgiveness, they wanted to reset and fix their mistakes, but something stopped them. It told them, forced them to continue, shoved them back onto the wrong path and the most horrific thing was that Frisk was filled with… renewed determination. The determination to kill the nice skeletons whose behavior was justified. The young child struggled against that forbidden desire, tried to push those frighteningly pleasant images of crumbling bones in their small hands away, but it was all in vain. The need to destory, to kill overwhelmed them and before the young human realised what was going on, their soul was trapped inside the familiar box once again.

The brothers repeated the same talk from the last fight and this time the words brought tears to Frisk's internal eyes. They cried, their soul cried because of the unbearable remorse weighting down their hole being, but their body didn't react to those feelings. Their face gave the impression as if they didn't care at all, even though that was a total lie, and this time the anger in the brothers' eye-sockets didn't spark excitement in Frisk, but pure horror. They wanted to die by the hands of the skeletons, they wanted to atone for their sins, but that weird determination made them avoid and actually survive the start of the fight.

* **huh.**

* **always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first.**

The usual lazy expression of the skeletons came back and Sans' white pupils returned. The two monsters stood there, waiting for the small human child to make their move. Taking a look at their condition, Frisk immediately decided that recovering their HP was the first priority at the moment and ate the Instant Noodles dry. They were better like that anyway. What the young child didn't realise was how the purple part of their HP became smaller, but they didn't have the time to ponder about that. They were watching the two skeletons and figured out their combined fighting stile. Sans stood in the background and had a more supportive position while Papyrus was the one who attacked the small human. The short skeleton was the actual one who made the weird jumps in time and space and was also responsible for moving the red soul around and providing his brother with bones and blasters. The taller monster controlled the weapons made from the other skeleton and formed the actual attacks the human had to dodge, but there was something in his eye-sockets that caught Frisk's attention. It was sadness. He always hesitated to kill them, so the smaller monster was the one who actually ended the young child's life. Sans would always take over for Papyrus in the last millisecond and finish the job. The knowledge about their fighting stile wasn't of any use, because it didn't take long for the red soul to shatter into many pieces and of course the small human immediately came back, even though they didn't want to.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row.**

* _suffice to say, you look really..._

* _unsatisfied._

* **all right.**

* _h_ **o** _w_ **'** _b_ **o** _u_ **t** _w_ **e** _m_ **a** _k_ **e** _i_ **t** _a_ **t** _h_ **i** _r_ **d** _?_

They repeated the same talk again, but what caught Frisk off guard was the skip of the last sentence, the one where Sans' font normally changed. It was like an ambush and the young child just barely survived the start of the fight.

* _anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out._

* _why not relax and take a load off?_

That just confirmed the small human's suspicion about the skeletons' remembering past resets a good deal more and after that everything was the same as the fight before. Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row.**

* **.** _._ **.**

* _hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway?_

* **wanna help us find out?**

The skeletons changed the talk once more and just said one simple word together.

* **r** _e_ **a** _d_ **y** _?_

The shortness of the usually much longer talk caught the small human off guard once more and like the last recent fight they barely managed to survive the assault.

* _h_ **er** _e_ **w** _e_ **g** _o_ **.**

The only change from the last fight were the two dialogs of the skeletons, but everything else was the same. Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row.**

* _quice? frice?_

* **welp, won't have to use it again anyways.**

From that point on, the skeletons' talk at the start of the fight didn't change anymore. The beginning followed one pattern.

* _it's a beautiful day outside._

* _birds are singing, flowers are blooming…_

* **on days like these, kids like you…**

Then, the first attacks were thrown at the young child and after some more attempts they were able to avoid every single bone perfectly.

* _h_ **er** _e_ **w** _e_ **g** _o_ **.**

Then, everything was the same like the first fights. Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back. The only relief of the monotonous repeats were the brothers' words before the fight.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row.**

* _convenient, huh? that's one for each finger._

* _b_ **u** _t_ **s** _o_ **o** _n_ **.** _._ **.**

Everything followed the same model. The brothers said their dialog while Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row.**

* _that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand._

* **b** _u_ **t** _s_ **o** _o_ **n** _._ **.** _._

Once more, the brothers said their dialog while Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row.**

* _hey, that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number._

* **who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot...**

Once again, the brothers said their dialog while Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row.**

* _that's the number of fingers on a spider._

* _b_ **u** _t_ **s** _o_ o _n_ **.** _._ **.**

Like a chorus, the brothers said their dialog while Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row.**

* **nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry.**

* _or was it ten?_

Like a refrain, the brothers said their dialog while Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row.**

* _hey, congrats! the big one-oh!_

* _let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig._

* _we can have pie, and hot dogs, and..._

* **hmmm... wait. something's not right.**

* **y** _o_ **u** _d_ **o** _n_ **'** _t_ **h** _a_ **v** _e_ **a** _n_ **y** _f_ **r** _i_ **e** _n_ **d** _s_ **.**

And again, the brothers said their dialog while Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back.

* _hmm. that expression..._

* **that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row.**

* _well, give or take._

* _there's nuance to this stuff._

* **don't think we'll be able to count very well from here.**

* **count for us, ok?**

* **we'll start from 12.**

Again, the brothers said their dialog while Frisk dodged, fixed their HP with various items, died and came right back, but the disturbing thing was that the two skeletons kept their word.

* _l_ **e** _t_ **'** _s_ **j** _u_ **s** _t_ **g** _e_ **t** _t_ **o** _t_ **h** _e_ **p** _o_ **i** _n_ **t** _._

From that point on, the monsters didn't put effort into thinking of new dialogs and the exchange between the human and skeletons really became a pattern. The only thing that aroused the young child's interest at this point were the words spoken during the battle that also followed a model. Everytime when the small human managed to perform an attack, the targeted brother dodged with ease and one or both of the skeletons said something. After many attempts Frisk reached a point where that pattern broke.

* **w** _h_ **a** _t_ **?** _y_ **o** _u_ **t** _h_ **i** _n_ **k** _w_ **e** _'_ **r** _e_ **j** _u_ **s** _t_ **g** _o_ **n** _n_ **a** _s_ **t** _a_ **n** _d_ **t** _h_ **e** _r_ **e** _a_ **n** _d_ **t** _a_ **k** _e_ **i** _t_ **?**

* _our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum._

* **timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting...**

* _u_ **n** _t_ **i** _l_ **s** _u_ **d** _d_ **e** _n_ **l** _y_ **,** _e_ **v** _e_ **r** _y_ **t** _h_ **i** _n_ **g** _e_ **n** _d_ **s** _._

* **h** _e_ **h** _h_ **e** _h_ **h** _e_ **h** _._ **.** _._

* _t_ **h** _a_ **t** _'_ **s** _y_ **o** _u_ **r** _f_ **a** _u_ **l** _t_ **i** _s_ **n** _'_ **t** _i_ **t** _?_

* _you can't understand how this feels._

* **knowing that one day, without any warning...**

* **i** _t_ **'** _s_ **a** _l_ **l** _g_ **o** _i_ **n** _g_ **t** _o_ **b** _e_ **r** _e_ **s** _e_ **t** _._

* **look. we gave up trying to go back a long time ago.**

* _and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either._

* _cause even if we do..._

* _w_ **e** _'_ **l** _l_ **j** _u_ **s** _t_ **e** _n_ **d** _u_ **p** _r_ **i** _g_ **h** _t_ **b** _a_ **c** _k_ **h** _e_ **r** _e_ **,** _w_ **i** _t_ **h** _o_ **u** _t_ **a** _n_ **y** _m_ **e** _m_ **o** _r_ **y** _o_ **f** _i_ **t** _,_ **r** _i_ **g** _h_ **t** _?_

* **to be blunt...**

* **it makes it kind of hard to give it our all.**

* _... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...?_

* _hell if i know._

* _ **all we know is... seeing what comes next...**_

* **w** _e_ **c** _a_ **n** _'_ **t** _a_ **f** _f_ **o** _r_ **d** _n_ **o** _t_ **t** _o_ **c** _a_ **r** _e_ **a** _n_ **y** _m_ **o** _r_ **e** _._

This was the point where the pattern broke. Sweat began forming on the skulls of the two skeletons, clearly showing their exhaustion, and Frisk couldn't believe what Papyrus tried to do.

* _ugh... that being said..._

* _you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?_

* _._ **.** _._

* _listen._

* _i know you didn't answer me before, but..._

* _somewhere in there. i can feel it._

* _there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you._

* _the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing._

* _someone who, in another time, might have even been..._

* _a friend?_

* _c'mon, buddy._

* _do you remember us?_

* _please, if you're listening..._

* _let's forget all of this, ok?_

* _just lay down your weapon, and..._

* _well, our job will be a lot easier._

The friendly side, the nice side, the kind side of the tall skeleton emerged and he called out to the sweet, little human child he once knew. He was willing to accept them, to forgive them and become their friend once again. His slightly sad but still hopeful voice showed his sincerity and Frisk couldn't help but internally cry again. After all their actions, after all their crimes, after seeing their bad side with his own eyes, Papyrus was still willing to give them another chance and the brothers spared the genocidal human who killed their innocent friends again and again. The young child was filled with hope, hope and happiness, and ignoring their dangerously low HP, ignoring the nearly unbearable pain coursing through their young, tiny and fragile body, ignoring the unique chance to use an item and get back to health, they slammed one of their hands at their own spare button without a second thought. They didn't feel the need to think twice, the mercy of the brothers was all they could wish for at that moment. They would do anything to get the trust of their beloved, friendly, innocent skeletal friends back. They would immediately go back to the start of their journey, fix their past, unforgivable actions and lead their friends back to the surface, to the happy, content, peaceful, perfect life the poor monsters utterly deserve after being imprisoned for countless human lives. They would never reset again, never even dare thinking about it and if that thought ever dared crossing their mind again, they would instantly commit suicide. Everything was better than destroying their perfect lives again because of the curiosity of one stupid, immature and horrible child. The small human child didn't deserve the love and care of the sweet, innocent monsters, they deserved punishment, hate and sorrow for their unforgivable and horrific actions.

* _._ **.** _._

* **you're sparing us?**

* **finally.**

* **buddy. pal.**

* **i know how hard it must be...**

* **to make that choice.**

* **to go back on everything you've worked up to.**

* **i want you to know... we won't let it go to waste.**

* **.** _._ **.**

* _c_ **'** _m_ **e** _r_ **e** _,_ **p** _a_ **l** _._

Those were the last words the skeletons spoke before bones suddenly filled the entire box, not leaving a single corner the red heart could escape to. When Frisk died, again, and saw the words „GAME OVER",again, the young child couldn't help but let anger consume their hole being, after they read the next words that were spoken by the brother and filled with mockery.

* **g** _e_ **e** _e_ **t** _t_ **t** _t_ **t** _t_ **t** _t_ **d** _u_ **n** _k_ **e** _d_ **o** _n_ **!** _!_ **!**

They felt betrayed, sad, enraged and disappointed. The feelings were directed at the brothers, but the last one applied to themselves. How dare the human be furious when it was exactly what they wanted? How dare the human be mad when it was exactly what they deserved? Did they really think that their former friends actually forgave them? How stupid they were. However, all these feelings changed after the young child read the next words that where ,again, spoken by the two skeletons, this time filled with sadness and a little bit of hope.

* _i_ **f** _w_ **e** _'_ **r** _e_ **r** _e_ **a** _l_ **l** _y_ **f** _r_ **i** _e_ **n** _d_ **s** _._ **.** _._

* **y** _o_ **u** _w_ **o** _n_ **'** _t_ **c** _o_ **m** _e_ **b** _a_ **c** _k_ **.**

Realisation hit the small human with full force. The brothers knew about their time manipulating abilities and the two monsters sent them back, so that they could reset, fix their mistakes and earn forgiveness. It didn't take long for Frisk to get back to the place where they could choose to reset or continue. They stared at the button with the shorter word for a few moments before they gathered their resolve and moved a hand closer to the desired option. The small appendage was on the verge of touching the reset button when another hand appeared out of nowhere and stopped Frisk, holding the young human's wrist dangerously tight. The pain forced the small child to turn their attention to the uninvited guest and what they saw shocked them. Frisk was greeted by the sight of another human child who disturbingly looked a lot like themselves. The only differences were the clothes they wore, their skin colour and, the most noticeable feature, their facial expressions. Frisk's skin colour was yellow and their never changing face with their closed eyes gave the impression like they didn't care at all. They wore blue trousers, a blue shirt with two violet stripes and one pair of brown shoes. The other human had fair skin and they wore a permanent smile with their brown eyes wide open. Their clothing consisted of a green shirt with one single yellow stripe, brown trousers and a matching pair of brown shoes.

*Do you really want to give up now, Frisk?

Ignoring the question, Frisk asked who the other one was.

*I am the one whose name Asriel always calls when he speaks to you. I am the one he truly seeks. I am the first human who fell into the underground. I am Chara. Also, it is very rude to ignore another one's question and expect our own to be answered. Let me repeat myself. Are you going to join me killing these skeletons?

This was the moment where Frisk realised that the other child is an evil person and they tried to get their arm free from the other's strong grip. Chara took that as a rejection, moved closer to the other humans face and stopped a few inches before their two faces touched, eyes turning into two dark holes of pure emptiness.

*You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?

Suddenly, the world before Frisk's eyes turned black and they lost the energy to move their body, causing them to collapse on a nonexistent ground. They could feel their consciousness slipping in and out and they realised that they messed everything up. Their familys, their lives, their hope, the young human destoryed everything a long time ago and their mistakes couldn't be fixed anymore. One last tear managed to escape their eyes before their body vanished in the darkness, together with the last strand of hope.

The skeletons didn't react to the new human in front of them. They knew who the child was and they neither trusted that disturbing smile nor the skilled way the knive was being held. The brothers repeated the pattern and it didn't take long for the fighters to reach the point where the two monsters tried to convine the human into sparing them.

* **ugh... that being said...**

* **you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?**

* _._ **.** _._

* **listen.**

* **friendship...**

* **it's really great, right?**

* **let's quit fighting.**

Or course, Chara just attacked again, ignoring the skeleton's words. They were determined to reach their goal and nothing was going to stop them.

* **woah, you look REALLY pissed off...**

* _heheheh..._

* _d_ **i** _d_ **w** _e_ **g** _e_ **t** _c_ **h** _a_ **?**

* _well, if you came back anyway..._

* _i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh?_

* **h** _e_ **h** _._

* _d_ **o** _n_ **'** _t_ **t** _e_ **l** _l_ **t** _h_ **a** _t_ **t** _o_ **t** _h_ **e** _o_ **t** _h_ **e** _r_ **s** _a_ **n** _s_ **-** _e_ **s** _a_ **n** _d_ **p** _a_ **p** _y_ **r** _u_ **s** _-e_ **s** _,_ **o** _k_ **?**

The battle went on and of course it didn't take long for Asriel's sibling to die. One main reason were the attacks that didn't follow a pattern and were chosen randomly, but there only were a certain number of different attacks, so it was only a matter of time until the genocidal child memorized and dodged them easily. They came back to the point where they could spare the brothers and it wasn't really surprising anymore to see the small human instantly attack without listening to the monsters' dialogue.

* _welp, it was worth a shot._

* **guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?**

The fights went on until Chara finally survived the assault before the skeletons' special attack.

* _sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends._

* _i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy._

* _and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this._

* _and maybe all they needed was... i dunno._

* _some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends._

* **but that's ridiculous, right?**

* **yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy.**

* **you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until...**

* **well.**

* **hey.**

* **take it from us, kid.**

* **someday...**

* **you gotta learn when to QUIT.**

* _and that day's TODAY._

* _cause... y'see..._

* _all this fighting is really tiring us out._

* **and if you keep pushing us...**

* **then we'll be forced to use our** **special attack** **.**

* **yeah, our special attack. sound familiar?**

* _well, get ready. cause after the next move, we're going to use it._

* _so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die._

* _well, here goes nothing..._

* **are you ready?**

* **survive THIS and we'll show you our** **special attack** **!**

* **h** _u_ **f** _f_ **.** _._ **.** _p_ **u** _f_ **f** _._ **.** _._

* **all right. that's it.**

* **it's time for our** **special attack** **.**

* _are you ready?_

* _here goes nothing._

Chara was prepared for whatever was to come, but the only problem was that nothing came. Confused, they turned their attention to the skeletons and waited for an answer for their unspoken question.

* _yep._

* _that's right._

* _it's literally nothing._

* **and it's not going to be anything, either.**

* _h_ **e** _h_ **h** _e_ **h** _h_ **e** _h_ **.** _._ **.** _y_ **a** _g_ **e** _t_ **i** _t_ **?**

* _we know we can't beat you._

* _one of your turns..._

* **you're just gonna kill us.**

* **so, uh.**

* **we've decided...**

* **it's not gonna BE your turn. ever.**

* **we're just gonna keep having OUR turn until you give up.**

* **even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time.**

* **capiche?**

* _you'll get bored here._

* _if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean._

* _and then, you'll finally quit._

* _we know your type._

* _you're, uh, very determined, aren't you?_

* _you'll never give up, even if there's, uh..._

* _absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever._

* **if we can make that clear.**

* **no matter what, you'll just keep going.**

* **not out of any desire for good or evil...**

* **but just because you think you can.**

* **and because you "can"...**

* **... you "have to".**

* _but now, you've reached the end._

* _there is nothing left for you now._

* **s** _o_ **,** _u_ **h** _,_ **i** _n_ **o** _u_ **r** _p_ **e** _r_ **s** _o_ **n** _a_ **l** _o_ **p** _i_ **n** _i_ **o** _n_ **.** _._ **.**

* _t_ **h** _e_ **m** _o_ **s** _t_ **"** _d_ **e** _t_ **e** _r_ **m** _i_ **n** _e_ **d** _"_ **t** _h_ **i** _n_ **g** _y_ **o** _u_ **c** _a_ **n** _d_ **o** _h_ **e** _r_ **e** _?_

* **i** _s_ **t** _o_ **,** _u_ **h** _,_ **c** _o_ **m** _p_ **l** _e_ **t** _e_ **l** _y_ **g** _i_ **v** _e_ **u** _p_ **.**

* _a_ **n** _d_ **.** _._ **.** _(_ **y** _a_ **w** _n_ **)** _d_ **o** _l_ **i** _t_ **e** _r_ **a** _l_ **l** _y_ **a** _n_ **y** _t_ **h** _i_ **n** _g_ **e** _l_ **s** _e_ **.**

Chara didn't miss their enemys' exhaustion and they decided to observe for now. When it looked like the skeletons fell asleep, the murderous child decided to explore the box. What they didn't expect was to be teleported back to the center of said box when they came near the left wall. They looked up to the skeletal brothers and realised that the monsters weren't asleep yet, so they waited again until snoring noises could be heard. Examining the left wall, the young human was happy to find out that the box could be pushed in that direction. They kept heading in that direction until they were above the FIGHT button. Desperate to kill their enemys, they moved to the option and were surprised to see the box moving with them. After they reached the button, they happily lashed out at Sans who shockingly dodged with ease.

* **heh, didja really think you would be able** **-**

However, the short monster noticed the second attack a little bit too late. It should be impossible, but Chara managed to break the rules and charged at the startled skeleton two times in a turn that wasn't even theirs to begin with. The violent child knew that Papyrus was too kind to actually kill them and if they managed to get rid of Sans, nobody would be able to stop them. The unsettling smile became demonic and the blade of the murder weapon sliced the air sharply. The moment didn't even last for a second before the knive reached its destination, at least that was what was supposed to happen. What wasn't supposed to happen was for a third body to jump between the small monster and the young attacker. The slash went across the unexpected person's throat and separated the head from the rest of the tall body. The headless skeleton dropped to the ground and Sans fell to his knees, the head of his once much more healthy looking brother in his lap. The small monster hugged the skull close to his ribcage, unconciously summoning a cage made up of bones and trapping the murderer of his brother inside it, thus hindering Chara from doing more damage. Sans' body started to shake, showing his silent shouts, and blue-glowing tears ran down his everlasting, but untrue smile. His eye-sockets represented the darkness of his current emotional state and he refused to look at his brother's body or head. He refused to accept the recent event that lead to his brother's death. He refused to accept the fact that his brother was lying in front of him, headless. He refused to accept the fact that he couldn't protect his last family member. He refused to accept the fact that he failed his brother in the worst way possible. Papyrus managed to slowly move one of his trembling hands and weakly touched one of Sans' cheekbones. That motion woke Sans up from his trance and he loosened his grip on the skull in his arms to move one of his hands to join the one on his cheek. One could see Sans' white pupils returning and in that very moment the small monster saw how the taller skeleton's body slowly crumbled to dust. Fear gripped his entire being and Sans' eye-sockets widen in realisation. His hands gripped his brother's hand and skull tighter. He was shaking so hard that his bones started rattling. More tears escaped his eyes and soaked Papyrus' hand in them. His white-glowing pupils appeared and dissapeared at a fast pace. His breath became slighly uneven and his voice was hoarse.

* **no. t-this can't be happening. no. no! papyrus!**

His eye-sockets closed because of the unbearable emotional pain and Sans curled up in an attempt to hide this vulnerable side of him. Papyrus' lower half already disappeared.

* _s-sans._

The weak voice of his brother brought Sans back to reality once more. He moved the skull in his arms in front of his face and stared at it.

* **papyrus! please, don't leave me behind in this forsaken world! don't leave me alone...!**

* _y-you know that it's too late now, b-but... could you do me one last f-favor?_

Sans' pupils became slightly bigger, showing his happiness for a chance to atone for his mistakes, to make his brother happy.

* **o-of course! i will do everything! anything!**

* _t-then... don't let my sacrifice be in vain, ok?_

Papyrus upper body crumbled to dust, except for the hand on Sans' cheekbone.

* _get your revenge and force that demon to go back in time. force them to bring me back._

Now even his hand is no more.

* _t-that way, we can be together again._

His head started to slowly turn into dust.

* _please... avenge me..._

Papyrus was unable to hold his sadness, his fear, in any longer and forced a smile on his skull, a hopeless and pained smile. He couldn't stand that expression on his brother's face, it made his soul ache. Why was he such a failure? He knew that the murderous human lost every single drop of kindness a long time ago, so why did he still hesitate to kill them? Why couldn't he kill them? He didn't believe that the genocidal child had any good left in them, so why did his soul disagree so much? Why couldn't he accept the fact that there are truly evil people? He was so sorry for pushing this burden on Sans, he was so sorry for making his brother suffer so much, he was so sorry for being so useless. One single tear managed to escape his eye-sockets before his head was no more.

Everything Sans could see at that moment was dust. Simple, plain, ordinary, gray dust. That was everything his brother was now. Dust. Nothing more than dust. His emotional pain became so strong, that he suddenly didn't feel anything anymore. It hurt so much that his emotions just shatter into tiny, invisible pieces. There was only one thing that Sans cared about anymore and that was his brother's last wish that kept repeating in his skull. He turned his head to Chara and streched his left arm in the child's direction. The cage started to become smaller, the walls inched closer to the human's pulsing soul. The red heart couldn't escape and it was only a matter of time until it too shattered into tiny pieces like Sans' emotions.

Of course the child came back, anger clearly written across their face, and were, again, greeted by two way to familiar skeletons. This time, they tried to kill the taller monster first, in hope that the smaller one jumped in and died. However, when Sans tried to save his brother, Papyrus pushed the shorter skeleton back and took the full blow of the deadly murder weapon. The crumbling monster stated the same last wish and his brother gladly complied. This circle kept repeating itself, neither the skeletons gave up nor did the human back off. Sans and Papyrus had each other to rely on and Chara's determination didn't allow them to give up. Thus, they were trapped in this loop together, forever.

WHY IS THIS SO SAD! OMG! WHY DO I ALWAYS WRITE SUCH DEPRESSING THINGS?! Seriously, I only wrote negative thing until now. Even in my „True Happiness" fanfic. I'm such a bad girl. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this... „small"... fanfiction of mine. I don't know where the idea came from, to be honest. In any case, if you liked what you read, don't hesitate to give the author (me) some support. See you around in other fanfics.~


End file.
